


Lies and White Lies

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Prompto Argentum, a Lucian and a retainer of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, had no reason to know what it was like to have his limbs restrained while drowning in cold liquid. But he did, and he couldn’t get his mind off the sensation.(Rated M for triggers.)





	Lies and White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."

Prompto shuddered, submerged in cold liquid.

Some would say he was back in the womb where he had been conceived, and that it was a privilege few had a chance for.

The young man scoffed, as he tried to swim his way out, only to find his limbs tightly bound. He looked down to see something shiny and metallic around his wrists.

_Why… Why am I here… again…_

He twisted his body, which bumped into a wall nearby.

*****

Prompto gasped, finding himself on a fluffy bed, his body wrapped tightly in a blanket and touching the wall. He wiggled out of the blanket, and in the process, remembered where he was: an inn his friends had decided to stay in, having spent days hunting daemons. Now that he could freely move about, Prompto stretched his arms and legs before studying the room. It was small, with two beds and a small dresser in between.

Then, he spotted a messy mop of black hair on the other bed. Noct. Prompto stepped closer to the bed to check on his best friend, who was sound asleep. A tiny Carbuncle figurine was standing guard next to the pillow. _Thank the Astrals._ Grateful for the Prince’s well-being, Prompto returned to his own bed and lay back down.

He was wide awake, no matter how many sheep he counted. He had to open his eyes and pinch himself over and over again to make sure that the inn was the reality, not the liquid. Nevertheless, his brain kept kicking him into the nightmare, and into the familiar coldness and discomfort.

 _...familiar?_ Prompto Argentum, a Lucian and a retainer of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, had no reason to know what it was like to have his limbs restrained while drowning in cold liquid. But he did, and he couldn’t get his mind off the sensation.

Prompto buried his face into the pillow to muffle the scream creeping up his throat. However, he had no way to stop the ones ringing inside his head.

_I am nothing._

_Wouldn’t be any different even if I was gone._

_No one would look for me._

His status as a royal retainer, a Crownsguard, and the Prince’s best friend meant nothing when he didn’t know who -- **what** \-- he truly was, after all.

_I shouldn’t be here._

_He doesn’t need me -- a monster._

_He’s got Iggy and Gladio._

_And the Marshal. And Cid. And…_

“Prompto! Hey, Prompto!” Someone called out to him. “Prompto! Are you okay?”

Prompto gasped, lifting his head off the pillow. Only then did he realise that he had started screaming out loud and woke his friend as a result. He shuddered to imagine how loud he must have been to wake up the biggest sleepyhead in Lucis -- in the entire Eos, even.

“Yeah… Yeah. I’m okay.”

Noctis glared at Prompto, with a furrowed brow. “Looks like you had an awful nightmare.”

“...Something like that.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Noctis sat on Prompto’s bed as he asked.

“Nah. I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“You’re **not** a bother, Prompto.”

“...You need to go back to sleeping, Your Highness.”

Noctis stretched his arms and yawned. “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
